Joined in death
by blackwitchkarma
Summary: first naruto fanfic I've ever written. anyway it all starts out in the woods and ends up with tragedy and death. sounds awful doesn't it


**Joined in death**

I'd invited her under the pretence of training like we had done so often before in the surrounding area of Konoha. Although that wasn't my main aim. Tenten had been my friend for years, ever since we had first met under Gai-sensei after graduating from the academy.

Together we had been through thick and thin together and she was like my other half in life. Every time I was with her I felt complete and I was sure she felt the same way when I saw the happy smile on her face and realised it was on mine as well.

"I think this would be a good training spot," she said aloud and interrupting my musings. We were a good half hours jog away from the village. The surroundings were beautiful. Although we were still in the forest we had a river on one side and were at the bottom of a cliff on the other. Good, no one can interrupt us here; I thought smiling to myself until Tenten unleashed her weapons at me. Her speed had improved greatly and I barely managed to avoid all of them. We trained for half an hour before working on our tai-jutsu together.

She was good at it, probably all the times she had beaten Lee with it had helped hone her skills but she was still no match for me. She twirled around with a back kick but I blocked it grabbing hold of her to stop her moving. It wasn't until we stopped struggling with each other that I noticed how close we were with my hands wrapped around her waist. She blushed and I smiled slightly at her embarrassment before she began to pull away. Nope, no way was that going to happen. I pulled her back to me and she stared at me with surprise that turned to shock as my face moved closer to hers… and she didn't resist.

"Aw, look at the little lovebirds," came a drawling voice which had me immediately stepping in front of Tenten, blocking her from the danger.

A man wearing black robes with red clouds on them stood on the tree overhead smiling down at us. With his blonde hair and scythe he looked nothing but evil. He was with Atatsuki.

"Tenten, go back to the village now and tell them that the Atatsuki are here," I said to her but she didn't move.

"I'm not leaving you, Neji. Either both of us leave or we both stay and fight," I groaned inwardly, why was she so stubborn like this?

"Lee, Gai," I heard her say into the black microphone necklace around her neck, "We've encountered two Atatsuki members north of the village. We need back up," Two? I glanced around in time to see an attack coming towards us from someone I hadn't noticed.

Tenten jumped but I was slightly to slow. The earth based attack hit me in the chest and I felt my ribs crack as I spurted up blood. The velocity and strength of the attack whacked me through one tree and then another before I hit into the cliff. I could hear Tenten screaming my name. Damn, why can't I move? I struggled to move my little finger but I failed even that as I slid down to the floor thankful for the fact that I could at least see Tenten facing off against Atatsuki instead of not knowing what was going on. But soon I wished I hadn't. She was no match for them and neither was I. Every time either of them headed in my direction she stood in their way doing her best to protect me. She was covered in tiny scratches and wounds and her hair was undone but she still looked beautiful to me despite the blood.

Her wounds were approaching serious now as she took another beating but she was still standing when reinforcements arrived in the form of Lee, Gai and Ino.

Lee and Ino ran to me as they spotted me. Their expressions weren't too serious so I knew I wasn't that bad and when Ino began healing me I already felt better and fit to fight.

Lee propped me into a sitting position while I was still healing, just in time for me to see Tenten get smashed back with the same earth based attack that had gotten me. Lee ran but he wasn't fast enough to get her out of its way. It hit her tossing her high into the air and she flew like a limp doll.

I pushed off Ino's hands and we ran to her position. Ino's face told me all. Tenten was too seriously injured for her to heal. I growled with frustration as those brown eyes stared into my eyes. I wasn't going to give up on her. "Lee," I ordered, "Go and help Gai-sensei. I'll take Tenten to Lady Tsunade." I bent over ignoring the slight pain in my chest as I felt my more serious wounds reopen but I still picked her up in my arms.

"Ino you help out too. I'll send more help," I smiled at them fleetingly before traveling back to Konoha quickly never taking my eyes of her the entire time.

"Looks like I'm not going to get that kiss after all," her voice was quiet but I still heard it and my heart lifted as I saw a slight amused smile on her face despite the pain she must have been in.

I quickly stopped on a tree branch and bent over, brushing my lips against hers before starting to run again and I laughed at the amusement in her pain filled eyes. "You'll get more of those once we get you to the hospital and healed," I promised.

"You don't have any right to take advantage over me when I'm injured and delirious," she poked me slightly as I cradled her into my chest which she rested her head against. Her hands clutching onto my clothes tightly. I relaxed; we were in sight of the village. She was safe or so I thought until she began to cough up blood over and over again. Her lung must be punctured, I thought before quickening my pace even further.

"Don't leave me. Don't you dare," I warned her and watched helplessly as she smiled and her eyes closed slowly. I rushed into the hospital and the nurses created a fuss over us. She was taken from me and I knew from the eyes and expressions of the nurses that all was lost. Despair took me and I let the nothingness of the darkness that had been threatening, take me.

In the shadows I saw her laughing at me and gesturing me to join her in peace away from the war filled land that we had lived in and I gladly took her offer. Not willing to lose her all over.

* * *

**what can I say. i know its awful but it was my first naruto fanfic so I'm still getting used to their style and I still need to do some research about the naruto world but aw well. don't judge me to harshly plz and thank you.**


End file.
